miracle_trainfandomcom-20200215-history
Passengers
"quote from Ryogoku? about how they give passengers opportunities to solve their problems themselves..." This is a list of all of the passengers mentioned in the series Miracle☆Train in the order of when their problems are solved. Chinatsu Main Article: Chinatsu Chinatsu gets on the Miracle☆Train at Roppongi Station. She has brown eyes and brown hair that goes to her neck. Her initial problem is that on her way to take her dog, Kotaro, to the hospital, she loses him on a train in Roppongi Station. The stations help her look for Kotaro, but soon after she leaves with Roppongi to look in Aoyama-itchome Station, the other stations realize that she must have some other problem. Meanwhile, Roppongi finds out that Chinatsu recently started high school, but was painfully shy. She felt like Kotaro was her only friend, and if he died she would be all alone. After a fruitless search, they head back to Roppongi Station where Tocho and Roppongi find Kotaro. Chinatsu promises Roppongi that she'll talk more, just like him. Mai Main Article: Mai Mai gets on the Miracle☆Train at Tochomae Station. She has grey eyes and brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She claims she had solved her problem by deciding to quit her job. While the other stations give her some space, Tocho talks with her and gets her to open up. She tells them that her bosses want to move her to the United States, but she doesn't want to leave her current life behind. She had originally gone to Tocho-mae Station to get her passport, but was late getting on the Miracle☆Train because she talked herself out of picking it up. Tocho ends up taking her to Shinjuku Central Park, while the stations realize that Mai has a deeper reason for wanting to quit. Tocho finds out that Mai's boyfriend broke up with her because he couldn't handle a long-distance relationship. Shocked, she began questioning what she was working for. Tocho then takes her to the southern observation tower of the Metropolitan Government Building and after talking for a bit, Mai decides to go to the United States after all. Michi Main Article: Michi Michi gets on the Miracle☆Train at Shinjuku Station. She has blue eyes and maroon hair that goes to her shoulders. She insists on being let off as she doesn't allow unexpected activities and even has a journal called "My way of life". The stations learn that Michi was supposed to be attending a marriage hunting party, but wasn't allowed in when it was discovered that she was only 14. However, when the stations compare her life plan to a schedule, Michi exclaims that she hates trains before quickly assuring them that stations are okay. When the train comes to a stop, she tries to get off only to be blocked by the other three Shinjuku brothers. The four brothers transport her around Shinjuku in an effort to make it her best day. Finally, Shinjuku and Michi sit down to eat manjus. He learns that not only does she hate trains, her name (which means road), but she also hates trips. She explains that her parents are train fanatics and she doesn't appreciate being named after their hobby. Her parents never think about the future, and she doesn't want to be like that, which is why she organizes her life out. Once back in Shinjuku Station, Michi flashes back to being a little girl on a train with her parents. She listens to her parents tell her about life's journeys and its endless road before flashing forward to the present on the Miracle Train. After telling the stations that it was her best day ever, she steps off the train to start a new journey. Mirai Main Article: Mirai Mirai gets on the Miracle☆Train at Ryogoku Station. She has brown eyes and brown hair that she wears in a messy bun with her bangs loose. She is a fortune teller who specializes in reading palms and loves helping people. However, she refuses to tell the stations her problem as she couldn't burden someone else with her troubles. Ryogoku decides to take her out as he is the day's lucky spot, and hanging around the lucky spot might help with her troubles. Noriko Main Article: Noriko Noriko gets on the Miracle☆Train at Shiodome Station. She has blue eyes and brown hair that goes to her shoulders. Himeno Main Article: Himeno Himeno gets on the Miracle☆Train at Tsukishima Station. She has green eyes and blond hair that goes to her chest. Airi Main Article: Airi Airi gets on the Miracle☆Train at Roppongi Station. She has orange eyes and black hair that goes to her neck. Keita Sakuraba Keita gets on the Miracle☆Train at Shinjuku Station. He has grey eyes and brown hair that goes to his ears. Makoto Kogure Main Article: Makoto Kogure Makoto gets on the Miracle☆Train at __. She has brown eyes and brown hair that goes to her neck. Mayu Main Article: Mayu Mayu gets on the Miracle☆Train at Roppongi Station. She has grey eyes and brown hair that goes to her waist. Akari Main Article: Akari Akari gets on the Miracle☆Train at Roppongi Station. She has green eyes and orange hair that goes past her waist.Category:PassengersCategory:Master Character List